Black Widow Totem
Black Widow Totem Small Construct Hit Dice: 7d10+10 (48 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares), climb 40 ft. Armor Class: 18 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+1 Attack: Bite +9 melee (1d10 plus poison) Full Attack: Bite +9 melee (1d10 plus poison) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison, web Special Qualities: Construct traits, damage reduction 5/adamantine, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to magic, low-light vision Saves: Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +2 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 17, Con -, Int 8, Wis 10, Cha 1 Skills: Climb +11, Hide +12, Move Silently +12 Feats: Ability Focus (poison), Ability Focus (web), Weapon Finesse Environment: Any land and underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 8-16 HD (Small); 17-24 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: - This automaton resembles a 2-foot-diameter spider with a ruby-red cross centered on its back and eyes that resemble opals. Constructed by noble drow to honor Lolth, the black widow totem is a spiderlike construct with virulent venom and the ability to spit webs. Although its construction requires the participation of both a male drow wizard and a female drow cleric, only the cleric can control the black widow totem. She can program a command word or action to allow others to bypass the construct. A black widow totem is 2 feet in diameter and weighs 4,000 pounds. COMBAT A black widow totem follows the commands of the drow cleric creator to the best of its abilities. Immunity to magic (Su): A black widow totem is immune to all spells and spell-like abilities that allow spell resistance, except as follows. Neutralize poison causes the black widow totem's poison to become inactive for one minute if the totem fails its Will save. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fort save DC 17, primary damage 1d6 Con, secondary damage 2d6 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus and a +2 bonus from its Ability Focus feat. Spit Web (Su): A black widow totem can spit forth a web as a ranged touch attack (maximum range 90 feet, range increment 10 feet). A Medium or smaller creature hit by this attack is entangled (-2 on attack rolls, -4 penalty to Dexterity, unable to move). An entangled creature attempting to cast a spell must succeed at a Concentration check (DC 17) to do so. An entangled creature can escape with a successful Escape Artist check (DC 15) or burst the web with a Strength check (DC 19). Both are standard actions. The check DCs are Constitution-based, and the Strength check DC includes a +4 racial bonus. Once the black widow totem spits a web, it can't spit another one until 1d4 rounds later. Skills: A black widow totem has a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks and a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. It can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. A black widow totem uses either its Strength or Dexterity modifier for Climb checks, whichever is higher. CONSTRUCTION A black widow totem's body is chiseled from a single block of hard stone, weighing at least 4,000 pounds. The construction also requires an opal and a ruby, each worth at least 5,000 gp. The construction ritual may only be performed by a male drow wizard and a female drow cleric of Lolth. Assembling the body requires a DC 15 Craft (sculpting) check or a DC 15 Craft (stonemasonry) check. CL 12th; Craft Construct, animate objects, cat's grace, prayer, spider climb, cleric must be at least 11th level and wizard must be at least 12th level; Price 30,000 gp; Cost 25,000 gp + 1,200 XP. Originally appeared in Imagine Magazine #19 (1984). Category:Constructs